


Wake Up Call

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Wake Up Call

  


It takes Tora roughly a month to finally make up her mind, and another two weeks to calm Bea down when she tells her best friend what she's decided. "This is my life," she reminds Fire quietly but firmly. Not for the first time, she wishes that the two people she loves most didn't have to constantly be at each other's throats, but there's nothing she can do except hope the antagonism can somehow shift to toleration. In the end, she has to remind Bea that she'd seemed to have gotten along with Guy at least once before and Tora pretends not to see the color rise to her friend's cheeks.

She asks John for a 'ride' to Oa even though she knows Hal doesn't have much else to do, and spends the time making small talk and planning what she'll say to Guy once she gets there. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms the last time they'd seen each other, after all.

Tora still isn't ready to deliver her speech when they arrive on Oa, but a good portion of her nervousness drops away when she walks into Warriors to find Kyle behind the bar talking to Soranik Natu.

"Hey, Tora," Kyle says in surprise. "I didn't know you were coming to visit."

She nods to Soranik, who smiles back knowingly and picks up her drink. "That's because she didn't tell anyone."

"Really?"

"It was a last minute decision," Tora admits. "Is Guy here, by any chance?"

"Guy went up an hour or so ago," Kyle tells her, setting aside the rag he'd been cleaning the bar with. "Want me to call him? He was pretty wiped, but I think he'd want to know you're here."

Ice brushes her hair from her forehead. "Oh, I wouldn't want to wake him up… is there any way you could just let me into his quarters? I'm sure he has a chair or something I could rest in," she says, smiling at the Lantern hopefully. "That way I can surprise him first thing in the morning."

"You've obviously never seen Guy first thing in the morning," Kyle informs her; Soranik hides a smile by burying her face in her empty glass. "But if you want to risk it, I'll get you in."

Tora gives him another smile. "Thank you, Kyle."

"If he's mad about it, though, just tell him Hal let you in."

She thanks him once more before stepping over the threshold of Guy's quarters, and she lets her eyes adjust to the darkness after the door slides shut behind her. The inside of the apartment is a lot tidier than most anyone would expect, given that Guy is the one living in it, but she knows better. There's a lot about Guy nobody knows but her, Tora thinks, which is exactly why she came to Oa.

Her fingertips trail over the back of the battered sofa rescued from Guy's old apartment in Chicago as she makes her way through the main room into the sleeping area, and Tora peeks into the cooling unit on the way past. Sure enough, the only thing in there is a six-pack of bottled beer and half a container of takeout from downstairs.

In the bedroom she closes the door and then moves over to the window where the light from the Warrior's sign filters through the shades to illuminate the room with a soft green glow.

All she can see of him is a tuft of red hair sticking out from the coverlet, and Tora smiles at it as she pauses by the bed to remove her clothes. She gently folds back the top of the cover and gazes down at his face – he's scowling in his sleep, and she reaches to stroke the frown lines from his forehead. Guy sighs in his sleep and burrows deeper into the covers.

Tora circles around to the other side of the bed and slides between the sheets, careful not to let any of the room's cooler air in. She debates whether or not to wake him up, but anticipation of the shock he'll get when he wakes up to find her in bed with him can't compete with the feeling welling up inside her. They've waited long enough, and she stretches out a hand to touch him.

She strokes a finger down his neck to the base of his spine, wriggling closer to plant a kiss on the bare skin between his broad shoulders. Guy twitches slightly as Tora slides her hand down his side and she nuzzles his neck. "Våkne opp, meg elske," she whispers, running her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"Hands're cold," Guy mutters, wrapping his arms around his pillow and burying his face in it. His breathing immediately evens out once more, and Tora smiles against his shoulder as she thinks of a way to make sure he stays awake.

Tora nestles up against his back as her hand slides down and around his hip, caressing him through the thin fabric of his sleep pants. Guy murmurs something and presses back against her, his cock thickening beneath her stroking fingers. "Våkne opp," Tora whispers again, releasing him just long enough to slip her hand under the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

The sensation of her fingers curling around him finally succeeds in waking him up, and Guy starts in surprise. "What the-"

Tora kisses the back of his neck. "Jeg savnet deg så mye."

"_Tora? _"

Guy thrashes around to face her, pushing himself up onto an elbow. He takes in her nudity with disbelieving eyes and claps a hand over the waistband of his pajamas. "You been drinkin', Ice?"

Tora sits up, starting to wish she hadn't gone quite so far as she gathers the sheets around her. "It's nice to see you, too, Guy."

"What's goin' on?"

"I can leave if you want."

"Aw, you know I didn't mean…" He sighs and sits up too, scrubbing a hand through his short red hair. "Never wanted you to leave in the first place," Guy says, referring to their previous argument. "It's real nice havin' you wake me up like that but I thought you didn't wanna…you know."

Guy looks so confused she almost wants to laugh. "I came to talk to you about that, but you were asleep."

He blinks at her, opens his mouth, and out comes a question that's pure Guy. "So instead of shaking me, you just started feeling me up?"

Tora raises her chin. "You didn't seem to mind."

"Hell, baby, I still don't! It's just…" Guy looks down, picking at the blankets awkwardly. "Is this is just some kinda one-time deal before you go back to Earth?"

He glances back up at her, and the look in his eyes makes her reach out to touch his face. "Oh, Guy." Tora takes his hands in hers, dropping her head to press her cheek against his knuckles. "I came because I thought we should talk about that."

"About what?"

"About…" Tora tries to think about the exact word Guy had used "…co-habitation."

Guy frowns. "Thought you said you didn't wanna move in together."

"I can't move here permanently, no-" she puts both hands on either side of Guy's face, forcing him to look at her as he drops his head. "But I thought that, maybe, I could stay here _half_ of the time. Then you could stay with me the other half… what do you think?"

"You'd leave Bea on Earth, right?"

"Guy!" She pushes him onto his back and jumps on him, pressing him against the mattress. "This has nothing to do with her. This is about us. Now give me an answer or I'll put my clothes back on."

His arms slide around her. "I love it when you threaten me."

"Is that a yes, Guy Gardner?"

"Absolutely."

Tora settles against Guy as one of his hands strokes down her bare back, the other cupping the side of her face. They kiss, and it's like coming home – the knot of uneasiness, the half-buried worry that she might be doing the wrong thing… it dissolves as if it's never been as their lips touch. "I love you," Guy whispers to her. "Love you so goddamned much."

She nuzzles him, breathing faster in anticipation as he rolls her beneath him. "I love you, too." Tora whimpers as he kicks off his sleep pants and runs a hand up the inside of her thigh, stirring her with his fingers. "_Guy_." Her back arches up off the sheets when the big Honor Guard braces himself above her and pushes inside slowly.

There are so many things about him that she's missed. Tora moans, digging her nails into Guy's back to urge him on, reveling in their lovemaking. "Oh, Guy, _yes! _" He thrusts harder and groans in response. Tora can feel the muscles of his back bunch and flex with his movements, which quicken as she buries her face into his shoulder to muffle her cries. All too soon she achieves orgasm, only vaguely aware through the white-hot surge of pleasure that Guy is holding her against him as her body spasms around his.

Aftershocks run through her like live electricity and she claws at Guy's back as he comes, gasping her name. The big man collapses on her before he recovers enough to move away, aware that he's squishing her. "Sorry." Chest heaving, Guy drops his head back to the pillow. "That was pretty damn good."

Tora cuddles against him, burrowing her head into his shoulder. "Mm-_hmmm_."

He's all that she remembers him to be but he's different, too… it seems that they've both changed while they've been apart. What had happened up in the Watchtower provides her with the opportunity to see yet another facet of the man she so dearly loves – she doesn't think of it as what he's 'really' like because she _knows_ Guy, and has for a long time. And if she has her way, she'll continue to do so for many years to come.

"Hey, wanna do it again?"

She looks up at him, alarmed. "Now?"

Guy laughs at the shocked look on her face. "I can wait a minute," he teases. "So how'd you get in here, anyway?"

"I asked someone to let me in," she says, remembering Kyle's request not to be named. Ice sighs in contentment as Guy nuzzles her lovingly, smoothing a hand down her side.

"Long as I don't have Jordan to thank for it."

Tora smiles against his chest and doesn't answer.

_fin_


End file.
